Scorch Marks
Left behind in the wake of a strike by Energy Balls, Fire Balls and other heat producing powers such as Lightning Bolts, Scorch Marks are tell-tale signs of a demonic attack. Residual burn marks left on objects, walls or floors caused by the impact of the heat producing power often result when a demonic being throws a Ball or Bolt at a target destroying the victim. The force of the ball or bolt maybe so great that it thrusts the victim against the wall destroying them, leaving a scorch mark on the wall. : In other cases, Scorch Marks can be created by the impact of potions thrown at an evil being. Elias Lundy An evil spirit that refused to move on to the Afterlife after his murder by Martha van Lewen, Elias Lundy haunted the van Lewen family at at their home killing the men in the family as punishment for his murder, believing that it was Martha's husband who killed him. : The evil spirit could launch lightning bolts that left behind scorch marks when he missed a target. Belthazor For one-hundred years the demonic soldier of fortune known as Belthazor killed numerous innocents, witches and demons alike with his power to launch Energy Balls and immense strength. When he encountered the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, his attacks on victims were identified by the three sisters with the scorch marks left behind in the wake of his Energy Balls. But when Belthazor's human half Cole Turner met Phoebe, the two fell in love and Cole turned his back on his demonic ways, until he reencountered the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Raynor Frames Belthazor Knowing that Belthazor was the only demon encountered by the three sisters that could launch Energy Balls, Raynor, was actually Belthazor's mentor, plotted to frame the demon so that the Charmed Ones would believe Belthazor killed an innocent. Belthazor was sent to acquire an ancient charm that was one half of a Magical Amulet that was guarded by a young witch practitioner. However, not wanting to use his demonic powers against innocents, Belthazor just grabbed the charm from the woman's neck and left her in her magic shop. : Raynor however, went to the magic shop after Belthazor left and found the witch sitting on the floor, he wasn't pleased to see that she was still alive and knowing that the Charmed Ones would go to the shop in search of the charm, he launched a bolt of lightning, destroying the witch, leaving behind a scorch mark.. Raynor then dematerialized. : The Halliwell sisters arrived at the shop and when they saw the scorch mark, they assumed that it was in fact Belthazor who killed the woman. Phoebe lost faith in Cole and when he told her it wasn't him that killed her, she didn't believe him. Ultimately this led to Belthazor killing the keeper of the other half of the Charm while the she and the sisters tried to create a power stripping potion for Cole. Other Demons and Magical Beings After Belthazor's vanquish, various other demons and evil beings emerged with the ability to launch Energy Balls, Fire Balls and used other forms of powers that would create scorch marks. These beings include: *Sykes *Firestarters *Demonic Bounty Hunters *Necron *Tracer Demons *The Titans *The Avatars *Zankou *Sokol Demons *Mercury Demons *Thorn Demons *Margoyle *Ciril *Christy Jenkins Good Magical Beings The Elders possessed the power to launch lightning bolts from their finger tips that would leave behind scorch marks after they used the power of evil beings. An instance were this was shown was when Leo destroyed Zola atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Category: Season 2 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Charmed Terms Category: Season 3 Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8